Self-photography booths have been used for years. The traditional booths included a camera that was actuated once the user inserted the correct amount of money. A time mechanism was employed to take a specific number of flash pictures of the occupant or occupants of the booth.
With the advent of computer and video technology, the booths have been modernized. Video cameras allow a live image of the user to be taken. Video processing of the image then allows a photograph to be generated from that live image. None of the devices, however, allow the user to purchase subsequent copies of the printed image after the initial transaction is complete. Furthermore, none of these devices allows the user to purchase alternative print formats of the image such as reduced or enlarged prints, or prints on posters, t-shirts, mugs, pins, hats, screen savers, etc., using the original digital information. To obtain any such alternative print formats using the prior art devices, the original photograph must be scanned and then reproduced which further reduces the quality of the image. In addition, the income generated by the self-photography booth is limited to the income derived from producing a single set of original prints.